


Stay Frosty Royal Ice Cream

by AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shitty Puns, To be deleted later, oblivious boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred/pseuds/AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred
Summary: In which Patrick works at an ice cream shop and hates his life because this customer won’t. Leave. Him. Alone.





	Stay Frosty Royal Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALLKINDSOFPLATIUNUMANDPERCOCET ON TUMBLR   
> Honestly, this sucks, but I wanted to show my love! I write better than this.  
> This fic is to be edited and rewritten later.

  
—-  
When Patrick took the job, he thought it would be a simple, relaxed way to make some extra cash. (Records were fucking expensive!) He was proved wrong in quick order. Honestly, it’s a pretty sweet gig, no pun intended, except for one thing, or rather a someone. Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third was steadily ruining his life. It wasn’t like Pete was a terrible customer or an asshole or anything, well, he was a bit of a prick, but Patrick could deal with that! He could even enjoy his sense of humor when they talked, if only he could tone down the creepy staring and borderline stalking.  
—-  
Jen, the owner of Stay Frosty Royal Ice Cream is a bit odd but Patrick likes her. Not just because he was immediately offered the job either. She’s sweet and looks fresh out of college with glossy golden brown curls and a chipper, can do attitude that Patrick admires.   
He’s introduced to Hayley, who will also be cashiering with him and Gerard, who’s an art student and comes through to paint the windows weekly. Hayley’s hair is a vibrant orange cut in a choppy style that suits her well. Patrick has suspicions that she’s secretly a faerie. The positivity and unreal beauty radiating off of her doesn’t help. Gerard is definitely different but a cool dude. Almost as awkward as Patrick himself and he walks the line between handsome and pretty. His sense of humor is a bit dark, as are the sketches he was generous enough to share from his personal sketchbook.   
The uniform is basic, just a brightly colored t-shirt bearing the shop’s logo, which is fine by Patrick because he can wear his hats and baggy jeans and hide in the loose shirt.   
—-  
The first time he meets Pete, he has to blink the sunspots from his vision. The dude looks like a combination of preteen girl closet and neon threw up on him. He’s wearing girl jeans and a mint blue polo that shows off a sliver of dark ink on his lower stomach, and there’s equally dark ink up and down his arms which have been stacked with ridiculous rainbow jelly bracelets. As the brunet sashays up to the counter in the company of Gabe Saporta and Bill Beckett, Patrick realizes there’s smoky liner making his eyes look like melted chocolate. What. The. Fuck.   
“W-welcome to Stay Frosty, how can I make your day more chill?” He mumbles and can’t quite control the dazed look on his face.   
Hayley decides now is a good time to come back from Jen’s office. “Petey! Bilvy! Gabey!” She squeaks and bounces into Patrick’s space. “This is Patrick! He just started here.” She throws one arm around his neck and smooshes their cheeks together. “Isn’t he just adorable?”  
His cheeks burst into flame and he shrugs her away as gently as possible. “Hayley...”  
The trio busts into cackles and Gabe slaps Pete’s back. “He’s cute Peter.”   
His embarrassment quickly shifts to annoyance. “What can I get you?”   
“I got this.” Pete shooes Bill and Gabe away and leans onto the counter. “Can I get a Dark Chocolate Valley, A Simply Mint to Be, and a Neapolitan Complex? All medium cups.”  
He grumbles something in the affirmative and begins to fix the treats. Pretty mindless and almost relaxing except for the way he can feel Pete’s eyes leveled on him, just staring.   
“He’s not wrong.”  
“What?” He frowns and finishes the Dark Chocolate Valley, sliding it down the counter to Hayley who is also looking at him.   
“Gabe. He’s right, you’re cute. I’m Pete.”  
He drops the ice cream scoop with a clang and gapes at him.   
Pete’s sparkly smile is too big for his face, but it suits him. He raises his eyebrows and winks.  
Patrick is going through a complete mental shutdown. “You- I- Shut up!”   
“You’re cute mad, Pattycakes.”  
“It’s Patrick!” He huffs once he reboots. He resumes fixing the ice cream and slides those over to the waiting orangette, who is honestly looking far too amused.   
Pete looks like a kicked puppy as he turns and runs toward the back. “I’m taking a fifteen!”  
He’s definitely shaken and slumps down against the wall. Who does Pete think he is, making fun of him like that?! He’s seriously tempted to just tell Jen he needs to leave, but Pete and his gaggle of assholes aren’t worth that. No way is he gonna let them get in the way of him making some money! What are the chances that he’ll see him all that much anyway?  
—-  
Pete. Is always. There. He comes in multiple times a week, always when Patrick is working. He’s always dressed in a mix of painted on jeans and either a band shirt or something overly bright. He always flirts.   
“Is there a mirror in your pocket?” He starts with a grin  
“You’ll never be seeing yourself in my pants!” He growls and rings up Pete’s large What A Catch, Dulce bowl.   
Pete throws his head back and his laugh is a donkey’s bray if he’s ever heard one. Loud and annoying, somehow endearing. “God you’re amazing! Hey, Rick ta life, come sit with me?”  
“I think the fuck not, Wentz.” He sniffs and deliberately turns and beams at the next customer in line. “Welcome to Stay Frosty!”  
  
Patrick life continues in a similar fashion as the months pass and slowly Pete is growing on him. If he’s honest, he considers them friends now. The bell over the door chings cheerfully and Patrick knows without looking up that it’s Pete.  
“Welcome to Stay Frosty, how can I make your day more chill?” He intones  
The brunet bounces up to the counter and beams. “Hey Rickster! It’s been so long.”   
“You were here on Tuesday.” He points out and just barely manages to keep from rolling his eyes.  
“Like I said, too long!” He scans the blackboard next to the register and hums.   
“Uh huh... what’ll it be today?”  
Pete leans over the counter into Patrick’s space and bats his eyelashes ‘sweetly’. Honestly, Patrick thinks it makes him look like he’s stroking out. “Do I always have to want something? Maybe I just want to see your gorgeous face.”  
“I will punch you, Wentz.” He flushes and shoves Pete’s shoulder lightly.  
He looks momentarily put out but brightens up again. “Just a scoop of Save Rocky Road then, with a side of your company.”   
Patrick pulled his hat further down and glanced between Pete, the door, and the clock. He nodded and started scooping Pete’s ice cream. He grabbed a bottle of water for himself and rang Pete out, sliding from behind the counter to join him at a table. He shifted uncomfortably and focused on his water. Pete was watching him again.   
“Have I told you that that color looks nice on you?”  
“What? Pete, what the hell?” He frowned and tugged at the uniform shirt. Today it was a soft green.   
“It brings out the gold in your eyes. I like it.” He said simply and spooned some chocolate ice cream into his mouth.   
Patrick decides that if all his days are spent like this, that’d be okay.   
Then the asshole disappears.  
—-  
Patrick glances again at the clock, stares at the door, and takes a sip of his room temperature water.   
“Chill out Pat!” Hayley chimes and pats his shoulder.   
“I’m fine!” He mumbles and returns to watching Gerard work on this week’s window art. “What is it this time, Gee?”   
“Haven’t really decided. Jen wants something... bright.” The older boy hums and looks back at the cashiers.  
“Maybe do something neon?” Patrick suggests and can’t help but think of Pete, who he hasn’t seen hide or tail of in going on three weeks. Patrick is absolutely not worried, that would be stupid, even if he did miss Pete's stupid smile and his annoying donkey laugh and how he could make Patrick's day better by doing nothing. Had he done something? The last time the brunet had come in, Patrick told him to knock it off with the flirting. But Patrick told him that almost every time they saw each other. Maybe he had done something to upset Pete and not even realized it.   
“Have... have either of you seen Pete lately?”  
“Do you miss him?” Gerard teased and smiled like he knew something Patrick didn’t and Hayley giggled.  
“Look at your face, Patrick! You look like someone stole the last pudding cup. You have to miss him!”   
Patrick’s cheeks flame and he tugs his hat further down. “Pete is a good friend, that’s all.” He sighed “Gee, why not neon zombie desserts?”  
He laughed and nodded “Badass.”  
—-  
A few more weeks pass, and yeah. Patrick is concerned at this point. It seems like Gerard knows something, but there’s no point in asking. If it was something bad, Gee would have said something. Probably.   
Two and a half months without seeing Pete and Patrick is readily admitting that he misses him.  
Three months since they’ve last seen each other and Pete finally returns.  
Pete is practically glowing and he’s holding the arm of a stick thin brunet with a blank face. “Patrick!” He calls and laughs, waving like a dork.   
“Pete!” He finds himself grinning back and circling the counter to hug him.   
“Peppermint Paddy, this is mikeyway!”  
“Mikey Way? Gee’s little brother?” He makes a confused noise.   
“Yeah! We’ve been together for the past couple of weeks.”  
“Nice to meet you, Patrick.” Mikey murmurs and Patrick returns the sentiment.   
Pete was dating Gerard’s brother? No wonder he looked so smug! Why was it a big secret? And why in the hell was Patrick so ticked off right now?  
There was a nagging itch under his skin and Patrick couldn’t help but wonder how the hell all this had happened? He couldn’t help but scowl and turned to go back behind the counter. Of course Pete’s flirtations were a joke at his expense. He had always known that. Why did he care anyway? He wasn’t jealous. He was just pissed off that he hadn’t seen Pete in so long.   
“What can I get you?” He sighed  
Mikey raised his brows and there was a ghost of a smile at the corner of his lips.   
“What’s wrong Trickster?”  
“I’m fine Pete.” He wasn’t fine.  
“Okay then...” he squinted, sounding unconvinced. “Large Banana’s Knife Trick Shake then. Two straws.” He shot Mikey a smile and dammit, Patrick was pissed off and no one had even done anything to make it so!  
He nodded stiffly and set about preparing the shake.   
“It’s been a while, Pete.” He mumbled and turned the blender on, getting some twisted pleasure out of watching the ingredients get beat into submission.   
“Yeah, sorry. Just... been busy man.” He sent Mikey a dopey smile  
“Whatever. Whipped cream?”  
He topped it off with cream and two candied cherries, stabbing two straws into it viciously. “Five sixty three, Peter.”  
Pete looked hurt and confused, like a seal pup that had been bobbed on the head. “Thanks Trick. You sure there’s nothing going on?”  
“I’m fine. Just take the milkshake.” He rang the pair out and stomped away. Annoyance and a confusing bitter feeling were bubbling in his chest.  
“So uh... I saw what happened out there. What was all that about?” Hayley padded over and laid her hand on his shoulder. Her presence was a balm to his nerves and he felt himself relaxing.  
“Nothing. Just bad mood I guess.” He shrugged and sat down against the wall.   
Gracefully, Hayley plopped down beside him.   
“Is this about Pete?”  
“Yes. No. I don’t fucking know.” He pulled his hat off and roughly tugged at his hair. “How dare he just waltz back in here like he didn’t go radio silent for months! Like nothing’s wrong.”   
“Patrick, honey....” she chose her words carefully “It’s not... you weren’t... you aren’t dating Patrick. This is gonna sound harsh, but Pete really didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“I know we’re not dating? What does that have to do with anything Hayley?”  
“Because it sounds like you’re jealous.”  
Irrational panic rose up. What the everloving hell was she talking about. He wasn’t jealous. That would be ridiculous! “I’m so not jealous Hayley, What the fuck?!”  
The look she levels him with would frighten lesser men. “I think you are. You like Pete.”  
“Of course I like Pete! He’s one of my best friends.”  
She lets out a little growl “Not like that, you absolute coconut!”  
“Coconut?”  
“Yes, you’re being a coconut head. An absolute idiot! I shouldn’t have to spell it out for you, how can you be unaware of your own feelings?” She squeaks and slaps his arm.  
Right now, he’s just feeling confused as all hell. He’s close to impersonating a deer in headlights.  
“You’re in love, you dummy.”  
Wait... oh god. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. “Hayley!” He gasps “Hayley I like him.”  
“Uh huh?”  
“Hayley I like Pete Wentz.”   
“Yes. We all know. Except for you and Pete. Neither of you are subtle.” She sighs and rubs his back. “Don’t hyperventilate.”  
He tries hard to steady his breathing and hold back the asthma attack he knows wants to come out.  
“Shhh it’s okay. It’s just a gaypiphany, it’s not the end of the world.” She soothes  
Patrick promptly bursts into heaving sobs. He was in love with his best friend, who was with somebody else.  
“Pat?”  
“Don’t call me Pat.” He choked and cried harder, shaking with it.  
“Talk to me, are you having a mental breakdown?”  
“Hay- Hayley. Hayley I love Pete! And he’s with Mikey Way. And, and , and I don’t know what the hell is wrong w-with me.”  
“Oh honey...” she pulls him into a hug and lets him cry. “It’ll be okay, you’ll see, we’ll fix it. Shhh, shhh. It’s okay.”  
He sniffles and nods against her shoulder.   
“Tomorrow, it’ll be just you here. I’ll tell Pete to come through around noon, and you guys can talk.”  
“Okay.” He smiles weakly. So what if he likes Pete? He can put it aside and be his friend.  
—-   
Tomorrow comes quickly and Patrick thinks the universe is out to get him. He’s dreading the coming conversation.   
When Pete steps into the shop he offers an wan smile.  
“Welcome to Stay Frosty, how can I make your day more chill?”  
Pete laughs like it’s been punched out of him. He flips the door sign to closed and locks the door. “I’ve been missing you to death.”  
He walks behind the counter and embraces Patrick tightly to lay a smacking kiss to his cheek.  
“Let’s go and hide in the back.”  
—-  
“So uh... can we talk?”   
Oh god, Pete was gonna tell him he was disgusting and never want to see his face again.   
“Yeah. Sure Pete.”   
“I... Patrick... fuck.” He started   
“I’m in love with you!” Patrick blurted and slapped a hand over his mouth. What had he just done?  
Pete went from uncomfortable to elated in the fraction of a second, throwing his arms around the softer boy. “Oh god Patrick, I love you too!” He smashed their lips together and yeah, it was the most perfect kiss of his life.  
“Wait, Mikey!”  
“Huh? What about Mikey?” He sounded puzzled and tried to draw Patrick in for another kiss.  
Patrick pushes him away gently “You’re dating Mikey.”  
“No I’m not. Patrick. I came in and pretended to date mikeyway to make you jealous. It worked.” He smiled his most dazzling smile and yeah, they’d have to talk about all this in depth later, but for now, they had a lot of missed time to make up for. Somehow they make it to the back room and they’re suddenly kissing with intent.   
—-  
They’re rutting together like beasts in heat and Patrick is distantly embarrassed of the noises he’s making. He grinds his prick harder against Pete’s sharp hip and tangles his fingers in greasy hair.   
“Beautiful so beautiful, Trick, my trickybabe, ‘m so close!” Figures Pete would be mouthy even during this.   
A strangled noise falls from his kiss swollen lips and he bites into Pete’s shoulder, so close to coming.  
Pete shouts and spasms as if he were electrocuted and slumps against Patrick and his still rocking hips. He follows the brunet over his peak shortly thereafter. Together they slump to the floor and eww had they really both just rubbed off on each other and come in their pants? Somehow... it’s the most perfect thing Patrick has ever felt. 


End file.
